hoteltransylvaniafandomcom-20200213-history
Werewolf Kids
The Werewolf Kids are the children of Wayne and Wanda. With the exception of Winnie, they are a rowdy and ill-behaved bunch. Most of them appear to be male, but it is unknown just how many of them there are. Official Synopsis Since they never stay in one place for long, it's hard to know just how many werewolf pups Wayne and Wanda have whelped: one estimate was fifty-nine, but director Genndy Tartakovsky would only say "there are more than twenty but less than one hundred." Even if Wayne has lost count of his brood, the pups' effect on the hotel is hard to ignore as they mark their territory in more ways than Dracula can tolerate. "The disorder they cause in the hotel provides the audience with insight into how uncomfortable Dracula gets when he loses control over something," says head of story Kaan Kalyon. His obvious disapproval regarding Wayne and Wanda's parenting style is a peek into Dracula's belief that he has done right by Mavis, preventing chaos by keeping her more leashed than these whirling fur-balls of frenzy.http://www.amazon.com/The-Art-Making-Hotel-Transylvania/dp/1781164150/ref=pd_ybh_1 In Hotel Transylvania Upon arriving at the hotel, the pups immediately cause all sorts of mischief, including attacking the zombie bellhops, jumping on a piano keyboard, playing in the sand that Murray leaves behind, and even urinating on the furniture before their messes are cleaned up by the witch housemaids. They are often seen in groups, and appear to be violent and aggressive for the most part. It is even mentioned by Wanda that "the kids threw the mini-bar out the window!" The pups mostly bark and growl, but are shown to be capable of speaking English, as one pup apologizes for misbehaving and chewing on Dracula's cape. The pups are seen in several locations throughout the film; in one instance, Drac uses their rambunctiousness to get even with Griffin by tricking him into holding a piece of bacon, which causes a pack of the pups to attack him. In another, a group of 10+ pups is seen with Wayne chewing on and attacking zombie Mozart before the werewolves are scolded by Dracula. They are later seen in the auditorium, chewing on a skeleton out of boredom before they see Johnny go by on his scooter. They then a take turn on his scooter as Winnie runs after them. A group of pups are also shown swimming the pool, and laughing as they watch Wayne pull Griffin's pants down. Before Wayne receives a wake-up call, he is surrounded by his children, preventing him from getting proper rest by sleeping on top of him. They soon wake up and react to the sound of the alarm clock going off by howling; The pups fall off of Wayne as he gets up. Later that day they are seen at Mavis's birthday party, dancing on a floating table before Winnie pushes them off. Their largest role in the film is when they are called by Wayne to help him track down Johnny, however, they prefer to wreak havoc and fight with each other. Wayne tries to get them to get the scent of a shirt that Johnny dropped, but they sniff his rear end instead. When Dracula suggests that none of the pups respect him, Wayne eventually calls for Winnie, who was able to tell them that Johnny has boarded a plane that will be leaving soon. The pups leave when Dracula tells them to "go back to their mother." Lastly, they are seen licking Quasimodo, who was frozen by Dracula. Winnie Winnie is presumably the youngest and the 3rd female of the pups. She stands out from the others appearance-wise, as she is the only one that wears a pink shirt with a crossboned-skull, a studded collar, and has pearl earrings, pigtails, and sucks on a pacifier. She is seen with other groups of pups throughout the film, including being at Mavis's birthday party, where she throws her siblings off of a floating table. She has the largest role out of them all near the end of the film, when she is called upon by Wayne after his failed attempt to get the other pups to help him. Winnie's sense of smell is shown to be extremely strong (suggesting that a full grown werewolf's nose is even sharper) as she was able to tell exactly where Johnny was and what he was doing just by sniffing his discarded shirt. She's voiced by Sadie Sandler, daughter of Adam Sandler. Trivia *Although they are seen on posters and merchandise, the pups "Wally" and "Wilbur" are never seen in the film. *Some of the pups wear shirts with the circle-A symbol imprinted on them. *Winnie is voiced by Sadie Sandler, daughter of Adam Sandler, who voices Dracula. Sadie also voices young Mavis. Gallery (Majority of Pups) Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-7946.jpg|The pups often move so fast that it is hard to see them. Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-4335.jpg|A group of pups chewing on a skeleton... Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-4338.jpg|...The pups see Johnny go by on his scooter Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-6964.jpg|A group of pups are seen dancing with Winnie at Mavis's birthday party Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-6831.jpg|Sleeping pups prevent Wayne from falling asleep Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-834.jpg|The kids attack Griffin, who was tricked into holding a strip of bacon PupsPiano.png Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-8289.jpg ScaryPup.png Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-3678.jpg Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-4357.jpg PupsLickQuasimodo.png Wally.png|Wally Wilbur.png|Wilbur HotelT2-pup.png HotelT2-pups.png PupGroup.png|This scene was in a commercial for movietickets.com conceptArtPups.jpg|Concept art of the pups Hotel-Transylvania-02.jpg Werewolves Poster.jpg Tumblr ndma0nmmJI1ree984o1 1280.jpg|Halloween promo. Wolfpupwrangle 600x400V2.jpg|Title screen for "Wayne's Wolf Pup Wrangle" Wolfpupwrangle-lv1.PNG|Level 1 of "Wayne's Wolf Pup Wrangle" Gallery (Winnie) Winnie.png HotelT2-Winnie.png PupsArrive.png|Winnie and the other kids arrive at the hotel. Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-6836.jpg|Winnie is seen sucking on her pacifier (which is stuck to Wayne's ear) in her sleep WinnieThrowSibling.png hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-6973.jpg Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-8320.jpg Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-8327.jpg Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-8331.jpg|"He got into a car. A 86 Fiat..." Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-8340.jpg|"...It needs a little transmission work, but otherwise okay..." Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-8348.jpg|"...It drove through town, to the airport..." Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-8354.jpg|"...Flight four-ninety-seven..." Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-8371.jpg|"...He ordered the vegetarian meal." Drac pup.jpg|Dracula thanks Winnie for helping him. References Category:Characters Category:Werewolves Category:Guests